Rewind The Song
by SilverBlade02
Summary: Sometimes you just have to replay a tainted tune to discover the truth, sometimes its just better to just forget. Five more children are murdered, the nightmare has begun once again. The now withered animatronics and Mari have changed, their humanity long gone. Leaving the Toy Animatronics to piece together the remains and even perhaps...prevent the spring from snapping. SQUEAL!
1. Chapter One- Back Again

**VERY BIG THANKS TO Techomastermarion1987 for helping with this collab that I am doing with them!**

 **This story is a** **sequel** **to My Untold Story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was written/done by Techo.**

Mommy where are you? Please...I need to hear your voice...where are you? Where am I? Golden Freddy croaked into the darkness.

There was blood, so much blood. The walls were crying that beautiful shade of crimson, the red tears slowly making their way down, creating puddles on the black and white tiled floor.

The withered bear heard something, tilting his head he stood there, listening. It almost sounded like...a woman crying? Golden Freddy walked farther into the room...perhaps this was just a dream. Only a nightmare. He slowly crept towards the heartbreaking sounds, pausing slightly when he heard...music.

Golden Freddy stopped, his eyes catching the silhouette of the other animatronics. They seemed to be crying, their eyes staring unblinking at a scene that was obscured by blackness. Golden Freddy tilted his head in confusion, what was going on?

Giving a sigh he crept forward, placing himself next to the striped puppet kneeling down on the floor. Five children lay dead on the cold floor, their clothes stained with red. Wounds covered their small fragile bodies...freshly made. Opening up to reveal the red fleshy meat within.

The golden bear couldn't take his eyes off of them, he felt nothing. No remorse, no pain, no hatred.

"Mari are you okay?" The bear murmured gently, looking down at his mother.

The Puppet slowly removed her clawed hands from her face, glaring up at him. " Revenge was supposed to work...we trapped him, we finally won. Why are we still here? I thought we would be free from the pain, but here we are in another restaurant. Mari gestured towards the dead body of a little girl she had been holding. "The nightmare has begun again, they had their lives ahead of them, but now..."

"What are you going to do?" Chica whimpered.

"They deserve a second chance at life, perhaps I could bring them back."

Golden Freddy watched Mari's gaze avert to a corner of the room. There were animatronics...toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and one of a small boy holding a balloon.

"We're trapped here Mari, don't you think that it would be best just to let them move on...sometimes dead is better." Freddy glanced at her his eyes betraying his surprise and confusion.

"Yes my children even death would be better than this fate, but it doesn't matter anymore. I will make everything alright, we can be a family and one day he will come back. Then he'll pay."

"And what happens then Mari? The cycle repeats a third time? We are no better than him now, we killed and murdered, when will you be satisfied?" Freddy tilted his head, waiting for an answer. But there was none, only silence and within it lost souls, slowly giving up their humanity to become something...else


	2. Chapter Two- Shadow Returns

They all saw something move in the shadows, two glowing white eyes stared at them from the darkness, glancing over the animatronics with reluctance. The figure stepped out to reveal an animatronic, or what was left of one. His hands were interlocked with each other, and he was grinning happily. This creature looked like Freddy but had a dark purple suit instead of the original brown, he did not seem like a normal animatronic, with his wide unsettling grin and the strangely apparent aura he was around. It made all of the animatronics uncomfortable.

"My dear, its a pleasure to meet you once again." The purple bear murmured in a deep silky voice.

It was dead silent. Mari looked straight down, not liking to be directed to and not forgiving the man inside for what he put the children through.

Shadow Freddy suddenly frowned. "How disappointing, not spreading the gift of life to these poor children, hmm. Now, your job is to be the gift giver of life not to be a miserable human." He murmured in disappointment. "I am going to have to make you do it again, don't I?" He sighed.

A purple tear fell from Mari's eye, landing on the body of the dead little girl clenched in her hands. With a flick of a hand Mari's body slumped to the floor, then getting up carefully, pushing the dead body aside. She opened her eyes to reveal the demented glow the shadow had in his eye.

The animatronics stared at the scene in silence, they knew that she was possessed.

Mari walked to the middle of the room, glancing to the toy animatronics then to the children's bodies, Shadow sighed in frustration that he had to do it again and made Mari lift her hand to start. A powerful beam of purple magic flew out of her hands, going to the children, on which they saw 5 little balls of light possessing different colors of: light blue, hazel, bright yellow, pink and red get captured by the purple rope that entangled itself around the bright souls. They got dragged forcefully to the animatronics, there souls manifested into the toy animatronics chest. There bright glow dimed down around the soul, then spread around each of the animatronic suits. It actually looked quite beautiful. Mari (Shadow) Looked back at the old animatronics, grinning from ear widely as if mocking them and said the words "now that is done..." The eyes of Shadow dimmed down mysteriously when going back to his original form. Everyone froze in the room when the Shadows voice echoed from the darkness

"Your broken...By Insanity..."


	3. Chapter Three- Chica wakes up

Mar 3  
"What happened? Bonnie where are we, what's wrong with us?" Chica tilted her head, trying to see through the darkness of the room. It was cold here, so very cold. She couldn't see anything, all that she could feel was emptiness and rust. She tried to get up, but something was wrong, so terribly wrong. Looking down the chicken stared is silence at the wires and at what was supposed to be there. "My arms...there gone." Wait, that wasn't her voice, it couldn't be. Her's was light and soft, this one was deeper...colder.

"Chica is that you? I..I..I..don't know what's wrong, eve..ever..everything is gray. My..my..my...arm is gone." Chica turned her head, her eyes laying upon the withered rabbit leaning against the wall. It was Bonnie of course, but it couldn't be...right? The last time she saw him...how long? Two red eyes stared at her, waiting for a response. He had no face, no arm his suit the tattered dirty remains of one of the beloved mascots of the restraunt.

"Come visit Captain Foxy the feared Scourge of the Seven Seas, here be adventure and danger. Who dares step up to be me first mate and walk the plank." The static filled voice droned on until falling silent. Chica could just barely see the hook at the back of the room, at least whatever damage had been done to her old pirate fox, she could see. " It's been years captain, we've been down here for so long, I can still here the old lass screaming night upon night, wanting freedom, just like us. I've tried to escape, but there are others than not even Shadow knows about. Purple and wires ''tis a sweet mixture of pain and regret."

"You know Foxy, you shouldn't try to think about those things." Chica listened to the deep voice, it was Freddy. How long had he been awake?

"Freddy where are we what.." Chica paused two blue eyes glared down at her.

" She controls us now, it would have been better if you had stayed asleep. This is the Parts and Service room and they replaced us. Look at us now, look at our beautiful paradise. Things are different now, that Puppet pulls the strings, Shadow doesn't know what he's doing, he's not in control anymore. Please Chica, get out of here, don't let the wires infect you too. Try to convince the replacements of what's going on, find clues, play the games, give gifts give life, and then perhaps the end will be our freedom."


End file.
